Tristes navidades
by Lil-Black-Kate
Summary: Spoilers 6 Libro. Una reflexión de navidad contada por Tom Riddle... de donde surge Lord Voldemort? CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.


Advertencia: Spoilers 6º libro 

Tristes navidades.

Aquí estoy yo, en la sala común de Slytherin mirando por la ventana como los copos caen y se posan en el alfeizar de la ventana. Esta mañana se ha ido el último miembro de mi casa, como siempre quedo yo, que paso de ir a...casa? si eso se le puede llamar casa.

Ya estoy en mi 6º año ( creo que ese es el año, o 5º. Pero supongamos que es 6º) solo me queda un año más aquí, y luego? Ojalá lo supiera. Investigar... si, supongo que aprender más sobre las artes oscuras. Me miré las manos, allá se encontraba el anillo que había pertenecido a Salazar, el anillo con el símbolo de mi familia. El anillo que significaba la pertenencia a la rama Slytherin. El anillo de Sorvolo dorado y negro brillaba en su dedo. Cerré los ojos y recordé como lo había conseguido.

Mi Padre. Mi asqueroso padre muggle... como lo odiaba. Como se atrevió a abandonar a mi madre. Pero ya estaba, todo acabó él ya no estaba y toda mi vergonzosa familia Riddle ya no existía desde ahora me llamo Lord Voldemor. Si, curioso nombre no? se me ocurrió el otro día en historia de la magia, es que... hay que hacer algo de provecho en esas clases ya que el profesor Binns no hace nada, solo, entra, lee y subraya, bufff...

Pues si, estábamos dando la vida de Jamjamalá la hechicera, una de las mujeres más buscada en el siglo XIII acusada por timadora, jeje que niñez, solo por eso, si la gente hace algo que lo haga a lo grande, para que gastar las energías en una tontería así. Bueno siguiendo con mi nombre la chica me dio una buena idea. yo me encontraba sentada en la tercera fila de la clase a la izquierda:

Flash Back

Como he dicho me encontraba sentado en la 3 fila a la izquierda, junto a Rodolfus Lestrange el cual ya hacia unos 10 minutos que se había dormido y babeaba todas las hojas de su página. Me giré para observar a los demás y por lo que vi, todos tenían una pinta similar. Desde la última fila Teresa Conneq me estaba mirando y yo como caballero le guiñe un ojo y le obsequie con una de mis sonrisas antes de girarme, empecé a subrayar lo más importante del tema y no lo que decía el profesor ya que para el profesor Binns lo más importante era darle fondo al libro de tanto que subrayaba, eso si, "los así, tal vez, quizás y alguna fecha" esas era de las pocas palabras que se saltaba.

-Jamjamalá era una muchacha proveniente de una noble rama de magos poderosos. Para atrapar a sus víctimas, casi siempre hombres afortunados, los seducía, nunca era la misma, iba de un nombre a otro, Jamjamalá es el nombre que más ha utilizado, siempre utilizaba algunas letras de su verdadero nombre, pero a día de hoy aun no se...

Ya está, fue en este momento cuando se me ocurrió lo de mi sobrenombre: Lord Voldemort, con una mezcla de mi nombre:

T O M S O R V O L O R I D D L E

Cogí un pergamino en blanco y escribí mi nombre en mayúsculas arriba. Y empecé a mezclar las letras.

L O R D

Por supuesto, eso fue lo primero que miré, a ver si mi nombre daba para eso, y fue una suerte porque sí.

M O T E R I S O L D O

Em... que ridículo nombre. Otro:

S O L D O V E

Lord Soldove, a quien quiero engañar, a quien le daría miedo ese nombre, además no he utilizado todas las letras.

Al final, cuando solo quedaban 5 minutos para acabar la clase di con el nombre perfecto:

L O R D V O L D E M O R D

Y juré que ese nombre sería recordado con gran temor en la vida. Y no ese estúpido nombre Tom Riddle.

Fin Flash Back

-Jeje si un nombre con miedo…

La puerta de la sala se abrió y apareció el jefe de mi casa, Horace Slughorn. Un hombre con pelo espeso, brillante y de color paja y su bigote rubicundo. No dijo nada simplemente se sentó en el sofá delante de la chimenea.

-Otro año aquí Tom?

-Si. – no le dirigí la mirada, lo que más me daba rabia en esta vida era que sintieran compasión por mi. No lo soportaba, no aguantaba las miradas de tristeza por haber vivido en un orfanato muggle, por ser un sangre mestiza, y sobretodo, por serlo y venir de la familia de Salazar, uno de los más grandes magos de la historia. Me daba asco a mi mismo. No soportaba a los muggles, los odiaba. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ese odio de donde venia?

Desde muy pequeño cuando iba con el orfanato de excursión a esas playas, siempre en navidad, había muchas familias. Todas parecían muy felices, el padre jugando con su hijo a football y la madre intentando inmortalizar ese momento con una foto. Más bien me daba... envidia? Si, supongo que eso es lo que me daba, ver todas esas familias tan felices y yo tan ajeno a eso.

-Que piensas Tom? – el profesor Slughorn me saco de los pensamientos.

-Nada. He oído que la profesora Marconi ha tenido que abandonar la escuela.

-jajaja vaya Tom, es increíble. – me dijo y hizo aparecer una copa de vino para él, y una taza de té para mi. – Siempre te enteras de todo, yo apenas hace 20 minutos que lo sé.

-Su marido se ha muerto?

-no, creo, o al menos de momento no. – dió un sorbo a su copa. – Bueno muchacho mío, nos vemos en la comida de navidad supongo?

-Si.

-Bien muchacho, bien. – se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida. Yo me volví a enfrascar en mis pensamientos hasta que se hizo tarde y me marché a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano. Nunca duermo mucho. Me duché, me vestí y bajé a la sala común, allá al pie del árbol encontré mis regalos de navidad:

Un par de calcetines de parte de Laurence, una chica rubia que para lo único que servia era para utilizarla, un libro titulado : El asombroso mundo de las artes oscuras, de parte de Avery, y otro titulado: La rama oscura y como combatirla, de parte de Lestrange.

Una vez siendo la hora de la comida, me dirigí al gran comedor donde como cada año se habían retirado las 4 grandes mesas de las casas, y habían sido substituidas por una más pequeña en el centro. Cuando llegué, solo había un par de alumnos de Griffindor de 1º y 5º curso y el profesor Dumbledore. Me senté en el sitio que me habían asignado después de dar las felices fiestas.

-Felices fiestas a ti también Tom. Muchos regalos? – me dijo Dumbledore.

-Lo normal. – ese hombre siempre se tiene que meter en los asuntos ajenos.

-A mi me han regalado libros, montañas de libros, ya ves. Y yo que prefiero calcetines a rayas.

-Vaya, otro año será entonces.

-Si.

La cena transcurrió normal, me dedicaba a contestar las preguntas que me hacían pero intentaba no participar mucho en las conversaciones ya que eran de lo más transcendentales, pero aun así me lo pase muy bien.

La noche cayó y me metí en la cama, no sé porque pero no podía dormir. La Navidad es uno de los días en que más me apetecería tener una familia a la que dar, cariño? Eso en mi mundo no significaba nada, no existía. Para mi, mi vida es un pozo sin fondo, nunca en la vida he sentido ni una gota de afecto, por parte de nadie, las chicas con las que he salido no han significado nada para mi. Odio a mi familia, mi madre por haber dejado morirse, aun cuando podía haber sobrevivido gracias a la magia, y a mi padre por abandonarme de esa vil manera. Desde que era pequeño, cuando llegaban estas fechas me paraba delante de la puerta del orfanato a la espera de que llegara alguien con quien compartir esos días. Muchos de los niños que llegaron al mismo tiempo al orfanato, iban siendo adoptados, otros no, pero yo veía como venían los padres a la sala de juego e iban a hablar con los diferentes niños de mi alrededor, haciéndoles preguntas... y al cabo de unos días volvían y se lo llevaban, a mí, nunca se me acercó ningún padre a mirarme, ni tan siquiera a saludarme, muchos de ellos iban directos a los niños que la señora Cole les aconsejaba. Yo nunca recibí una visita de nadie. Nunca, tuve que soportar las miradas de los padres cuando pasaban por mi lado, seguramente la señora Cole les debía haber contado el problema que debió haber con el conejo de Billy Stubbs, jeje, paso cuando yo aun no sabía nada de magia, ni que un día mi vida cambiaría por completo. Hogwarts es mi hogar desde que llegué. En el orfanato veía a algunos niños adoptados que no querían marcharse de esas paredes blanquecinas, y medio destruidas por el mal estado del edificio. Y yo al contrario, quería salir de allí lo antes posible, recuerdo un día en que vino una pareja joven, buscaban como decía el hombre un chico fuerte que le gustara el deporte.

Flash Back

-Pasen por aquí – la señora Cole dirigía a una pareja hacía dentro de la sala de juegos, los vi desde mi habitación, y me decidí a seguirles.-Este es Dennis Bishop, un buen muchacho, le encanta el football, y el baloncesto.

No! miré horrorizado, Dennis no! él no puede llevarse a esos hombres. Así que me acerque corriendo y me puse de pié delante de ellos.

-Hola! Soy Tom Riddle! – dije y puse la cara más simpática que podía poner.

-Tom, deja que esta pareja mire, retírate a tu cuarto. – la sonrisa se me fue de la cara, la señora Cole se había pasado. No podía apartarme de que me presentara a una pareja, ya que ella no lo hacia lo debería de hacer yo.

-Usted nunca me presenta a los padres que vienen a visitar el orfanato. Acaso cree que no soy lo suficiente bueno para ellos. –dije indignado.

-jeje que niño más agudo, así que te llamas Tom, no? – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa afable.

-Si, así es señora.

-Que niño más simpático.

-No! –oí a la señora Cole gritar de repente.

-Perdón? –dijo la mujer sin entender.

-Este será mejor que no.

Fin del Flash back

Y allí me quedé yo... Triste, Solo, en medio de un mundo que no era el mío, sin una familia que me diera un beso antes de irme a dormir, con unas buenas palabras de " Que sueñes con cosas bonitas" ni nada! Con una lágrima corriendo por mi cara me quede dormido, recordando la triste infancia que me había hecho pasar mi madre desde el momento que decidió morir...

Bueno! No se que tal me ha quedado! A mi me gusta y me da mucha pena Tom! Snif... snif... se me ocurrió ese fic hace tiempo, bueno, siempre he pensado en como sería la vida de Voldemort cuando era un crío, y pienso que para llegar a lo que ha llegado lo debió pasar muy mal antes!

Acepto criticas de todo tipo! Decidme si también os imaginabais a Voldemort así o no... a ver si yo soy demasiado buena, cosa que suele pasarme jejeje

Lil-Black


End file.
